


B Side.

by torches



Series: checkered [1]
Category: Black Rock Shooter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torches/pseuds/torches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B Side.

I should say something.

The girl on the other side of the glass smiles at me. Her green eyes are like a cat's. The light behind them shifts when she moves her head. I don't know her.

"I am the master of the dead," she says, like it has meaning. Nothing more than dry words - the phrase rasps like peeled bark against my skin. I can't touch her through the glass that separates us, but she can apparently touch me.

Silence that's a greater barrier than any glass sits between us.

"You're on the wrong side."

I wake up.


End file.
